


Not enough sleep

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is a good ‘friend’, F/M, Fluff, Helpful Chat, Homework, sleepy Marinette, tucking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Marinette’s not been getting enough sleep lately, so Chat Noir makes sure she’s getting the best nap possible.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Kudos: 72





	Not enough sleep

Chat Noir looked at the blacany that still held the light coming from a pink room, on top of one of the best bakeries in Paris. 

Which currently holds it’s resident, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He frowned.

It was his turn for patrol, he eagerly agreed. It’s been a few days since he was able to drop by and chat with Marinette. Her house was the most homey feeling he’s ever had, and he got addicted to it.

So of course, he was curious as to why said bluenette was still awake at around one am in the morning.   
  


The black cat hopped onto her balcony, peaking through the skylight. 

Her lamp was still on and the bed was empty, floor littered with random cloth or sheets of discarded paper. 

Marinette, however, was in neither of those places. 

The bluenette was draped over her desk, freckled cheek resting against a textbook while her hand still held her pencil. 

Chat Noir would have found it adorable if it wasn’t for the fact she had been doing this for the past week. He doubted she had been getting any proper rest. 

Sliding through the unlocked skylight, he landed quietly on the plush bed that is under it. Making his way down the steps leading up to the mattress, Chat Noir crossed the river of mess that flooded the floor.

Making sure not to mess any of it up. Finally, reaching his destination, Chat Noir smiled. 

Marinette was peaceful when she’s asleep. Stress or nervousness evened out to sweet dreams that danced around in her head. 

Chat Noir took the pencil out of her hands slowly, putting it down in between the paper of the textbook. He didn’t mess with the papers scattered on the desk, instead, picking her up carefully to make sure he didn’t jostle her awake. 

Her eyes remained closed, but he knew if he made any sudden noises or movements she would wake up. Marinette was always jumpy like that. 

The black leather hero made his way up the stairs and set the girl down in her bed, placing her head carefully on the pillow and resting a blanket over her form. 

Getting back down, Chat tidied up the area of papers and closed her text book. Leaning over to turn off the computer that was still open and shutting off the lamp next to it.   
  


The room was covered with darkness, his night vision instant. 

Chat went back up and gave the bluenette a light kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. 

The skylight closed behind him and he looked back, noting to himself to let her copy his homework in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo readers- I hope you enjoyed this short story. 
> 
> Comment if you have any ideas, thank you for reading!


End file.
